Corpse Party: Deadly Sibling Rivalry
by animeasiangirl
Summary: After Ayumi and Naomi started spreading word about Heavenly Host Elementary. They get dragged into doing the Sachiko Ever After Charm with a new group of teens. What will happen, and what secret is Sachiko keeping? M for Violence and Gore. Sorry for the inconvenience.
1. Prologue: What happened 1

Corpse Party: Deadly Sibling Rivalry

Prologue: What happened Part 1

Girl's POV

Where am I? I look around. There were many things around me, but it was so dark I couldn't tell what they were. The place was narrow with many traditional sliding doors. Very old school. The floor and walls looked like they were made of wood with some red stuff all over it. I think it is paint. I got up and walked towards the nearest thing. It looked really weird. At first I couldn't make it out because it was so dark. Then a bolt of lightning came crashing down and I saw it. I screamed. It was a bloody body. I noticed that the tongue was missing. I got so scared I ran away. *thud* I bumped into something.

"Ouch! That hurt!" I saw my best friend Sakura with a candle. A lit candle. I was happy I wasn't alone.

"Sakura! What happened? How did we get here?" I asked

"Mei! I'm so glad your here! I thought I was alone!" Sakura yelled. I loved her high pitched voice and her short, pink, choppy hair. Not to mention her light blue eyes. Though I hated how she was darker than me and how she was 5'5, one inch taller than me. I'm glad I'm taller than her though so I can shove that in her face.

"Can you answer my question already?" I asked impatiently. I wanted to know right now. No, I _needed _to know. I started to tap my foot. She just stared at me. After what seemed like forever she finally spoke.

" Mei, Don't you remember what happened in the class room?" she asked. I started to think really hard. Oh! I remember now!

Flashback: 1 hour ago

" Oi! Ak p! Wak up! WAKE UP! Fine, you leave me no choice. Ayumi, Get me a bucket of water! I have some left over ice!" It was at a pitch between a feminine and a masculine voice. Sounded like Naomi. I felt really sleepy and was having a really good dream about dating Satoshi. After the voice became quiet, like what felt like an hour ago, a huge amount of ice and water was dumped on me. I woke up and saw Naomi and Ayumi.

" WHAT THE HECK GUYS! I WAS DREAMING ABOUT MAMARU! I yelled.

"First of all you didn't help us clean!" Naomi yelled. I looked around. They already cleaned up the room from the mess the cafe left for the school festival.

"Second of all*ahem* WHAT IS THIS THING?! IT COULD KILL US ALL!" Ayumi yelled.


	2. Prologue: What happened 2

Corpse Party: Deadly Sibling Rivalry

Prologue: What Happened 2

Boy's POV

"Hey! Hey! Dude wake up already! I have a bucket of maggots and I'm not afraid to use it!" a voice said. I got up quickly because I am terrified of maggots. Those worm like caterpillars and so wet it was like acid burring on my hand. Their color is very weird like mustard. I also don't like mustard. When I opened my eyes it was as dark as the night. I see a light source next to me. Next to the light source was my crush Dihep. I loved how tall she was. She was like a collage student but she was in my class. I loved her African American skin and her black, braided hair that was in a bun. She was very pretty. Especially her center pieces. They are really big. I would say about as big as a basket ball.

" Dihep! What happened? Where are we? Are you ok? I NEED ANSWERS!" I said.

"Dude, you need to calm down." she said. We suddenly heard foot steps coming towards us.

" Dihep, I think we should run." I said. We saw a girl with scissors in a red dress. Her long hair had split ends and her skin was literally as white as snow.

"Hey kid. Are you lost? Where are your mommy and daddy?" Dihep asked. What the heck was she thinking! The kid has scissors! She could stab her!

"Excuse me upperclassman, can you come with me to the bathroom? I need to go and the teacher said I need to go with a buddy." the girl asked.

"Dihep, I don't think you should go." I said. I was getting paler by the moment. Dihep went with her anyway. I followed her because I was afraid to be alone. I was almost where she was but then I heard a scream. It sounded like Dihep. I ran over and I saw scissors in her. Blood pouring out.

"Do you want to go next?" she asked. I ran away and hid. I heard a knock on the door.

"Upperclassman, you can't hide forever." she said. I tried to remember what had happened. Oh yeah!

**Flash back**

**1 hour ago**

I walked into the classroom after my bathroom break.

"WHAT IS THIS THING?! IT COULD KILL US ALL!" Ayumi yelled. I saw her holding a paper doll. I looked around. Naomi, Dihep, Mei, Rinrin, Mamaru, Karmin, Sakura, Kichi, and Mrs. Kazuto were there too.

"I wanted to perform this Sachiko Ever After charm and see if you guys were telling the truth." Mei said. She always wanted proof.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO IT! GIVE ME THAT!" Ayumi said. Mei grabbed on to the other end. So did the others. I decided to join in. After we said our share of the chant, Ayumi described it to us when she told us about the charm and how it caused these made up people to die, and the doll ripped. Suddenly the ground started shaking and a hole ripped through the floor.

" NOT AGAIN!" Naomi and Ayumi said. We all fell through the hole. I blacked out.


	3. Prologue: What happened 3

Corpse Party: Deadly Sibling Rivalry

**note: Sorry but I am discontinuing my Shugo Chara! fan fiction. Please PM me, with an account, for the ending. Thanks for the understanding. Maybe I might continue it later on when I get more ideas about it. Also this is a little more gory because I put all of my stress in this. Yes, you are reading my stress. Congrats. I also could not help it. I can't stand 40 days without reading or writing fan fiction. Anyway this is super gory so enjoy!**

Prologue: What happened part 3

Woman's POV

Where am I? It's really cold and dark. I can't open my eyes. Am I dead? What about Katsu? Poor kitty at home alone and I cant even get up to feed him. I am finally able to open my eyes! I sat up and I started to look around. As I try to get up my leg starts to hurt. I look at my leg and it was bleeding so bad there was a pool of blood around me. I was able to find a candle and some matches. A flame appeared on the match as I scratched it against the box and lit my candle. Light came from the candle. As I look around I see many corpses around me with dry blood. I see a skull that was bashed against the wall. I decide to walk around. Who knows? I might find someone. I exit the room and as I walk out I hear sobs. It sounds like one of my former students. I need to run as fast as I can. When I got there, I saw a girl holding a corpse of a small girl. She looks like she was in junior high. She started to talk. It was Ayumi holding the corpse.

"Yuka! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm-" her words were cut off when she saw a ghost that looked like the corpse of the girl.

"Ayumi! I missed you! How is big brother doing without me?" the ghost called Yuka asked. She was really cute and looks a bit like Satoshi. But one of her eyes were missing. I got scared because of the ghost and the possibilities that could happen.

"Ayumi! Get away from that ghost! She's going to kill you!" I yelled. They both looked at me. Ayumi started to laugh. Has she gone insane?

"Teacher this is Yuka, Satoshi's little sister. Though you may not remember her but she was the one who always gave you cookies." Ayumi said. I do remember someone giving me cookies but I don't remember who. I would have remembered so why can't I? Does it have something to do with this school?

"Hi Yuka! Nice to .. uhh... see you again." I said. I had no idea what to do anymore?

"Hi Mrs. Kazuto! I missed you! Can you do me a favor?" Yuka asked. What kind of favor. She could posses me or kill me or ask me to kill Ayumi or who knows what! My mouth started to move on it's own.

"Sure sweetie! Anything for my little Yuka!" My mouth blurted. I wanted to reject but the opposite came from my mouth. I bet she made me do that.

"Can I use your body to see Satoshi?" she asked. Why my body? Why can't she just teleport to him? I want to ask her but I'm afraid I might blurt out the opposite again.

"I need your body because Ayumi might have a spasm and there is no one else around. Also I can teleport but it takes up to much energy so by the time I get to him I might disappear." Yuka said. Could she read my mind? Let me test it out. Yuka, if you are in my mind I want you to jump. I looked at her and she jumped.

"So you can read my mind!" I yelled. It had seemed to trigger something because then she looked like she was going insane.

"Ayumi can you close your eyes for a moment please?" Yuka asked.

"Why do I need to?" asked Ayumi. She looked sad.

"Just do it." Yuka said. Ayumi refused to do it. Yuka murmured something and Ayumi collapsed.

"Mrs. Kazuto what is your wish?" she asked. I was terrified. My mouth wanted to move on it's own but I tried to resist it. I need to keep trying. Maybe if I think of Katsu it would go away. I just want to pet her golden fur. I couldn't resist any more.

"I want to die." I blurted. Once more I had to say the opposite.

"Great!" Yuka said in a creepy voice. She approached me and I started to run away. She caught up to me and she started to pull my arm. I groan in pain. Then she snapped my neck. I died.

Ayumi's POV

I finally woke up to find Yuka tearing Mrs. Kazuto's head off. There was blood everywhere. It was shooting out of her neck too. Yuka then used her head as a soccer ball and kicked it in the hallway. Then she grabbed her boobs and ripped them off and started to lick them. The threw them onto the ground. She looked at me.

"Ayumi I'm so sorry. The school got the better of me. Let's go Ayumi to see Satoshi." Yuka said. I don't want to be near her. I repeated no. and I felt something enter me. I blacked out. Did she possess me? I don't know anymore. I've lost control over my body. Someone just help me already. Please help me.


End file.
